North Vancouver City Fire Department
The North Vancouver City Fire Department (NVCFD) was established in 1907 and is committed to protecting life, property, and the environment. With 64 dedicated members to serve the City's 51,000 citizens, NVCFD works to ensure the safety of all who work and live in the community. The department also coordinates with the Districts of North and West Vancouver through the North Shore Emergency Management tri-municipal agreement to respond to emergencies within each other districts and provide mutual aid. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 165 East 13th Street Built & opened 1972 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/19145340539/ Engine 9] - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#27188) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/35789453265/ Engine 10] - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#30234) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/33832284773/ Engine 11] (Spare) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub (1750/500/40A) (SN#3400-911) (Ex-Engine 10 & ex-Engine 9) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/26099790314/ Ladder 10] - 2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/220/35F/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#125144) (SN#SE 2754) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/19325875402/ Rescue 10] - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub walk-in heavy rescue (SO#1182) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/14228598171/ Hazmat 10] - 1995 Ford CF / ITB / Anderson (SN#2306) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/11724831234/ Command] - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/43083077160/ Support 9] - 2018 Ford F-150 XLT Sport 4x4 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/23812668189/ Support 10] - 2015 Ford F-250 4x4 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/24097870771/ Support 11] - 2007 Dodge Dakota / Leer Canopy :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/10829937393/ Unit 230] (Inspection/Investigation/Public Education) - 2004 Dodge Dakota :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/6043266739/ Unit 231] (Inspection/Investigation/Public Education) - 2004 Dodge Dakota / ARE Canopy :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/10829811204/ Unit 232] (Inspection/Investigation/Public Education) - 2004 Dodge Dakota :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/9621867524/ Unit 233] (Inspection/Investigation/Public Education) - 2004 Dodge Dakota :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/8526804550/ Unit 234] - Support Trailer :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/11740612433/ Unit 235] - Support Trailer :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/28154590449/ Unit 236] - 2018 Ford Transit :Parade - 1958 LaFrance 7-100-ANO Aerial Ladder (840/?/100' MM) (SN#N-392) :2002 Ford F-150 XLT (Ex-Support 10) :2010 Dodge Ram (Ex-Support 9) 'Retired Apparatus' :2001 Ford F-550 / Hub light rescue (SN#2935-835) (Ex-Rescue 10 & sold to Van Anda VFD) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Hub pumper (1750/500/40A) (SN#2560-742) (Ex-Engine 11 & ex-Engine 10, sold to Saturna Island VFD) :1989 Pacific PFC410 / Anderson pumper (1750/300/45F) (SN#CS-8000-146) (Ex-Engine 11) :1982 Hendrickson 1871S / Anderson pumper (1500/30040F) (SN#CS-1500-44) (Sold to Little Fort VFD) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville / LTI tower (1050/150/100' Platform) (SN#PFT-984) (Sold to Warman Fire Dept.) :1978 GMC C6000 High Sierra / E-One mini-pumper (250/250) (SN#670) :1975 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) (SN#PFT-394) (Donated to Kitasoo/Xaixais Nation Fire Dept.) :197? Ford Econoline Emergency Ambulance :197? Ford Econoline Emergency Ambulance :1967 Ford C-850 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) (SN#T67-144) :1963 GMC Service Van / Commercial Body Builders heavy rescue (VA 14) (Sold to 100 Mile House VFD) :1955 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (1050/500) (SN#9386) :1949 International KB / ? front-mount pumper :194? Fargo Panel Van / 1942 NV ARP inhalator :192? Chevrolet / 1942 NV ARP unit :192? Chevrolet / 1942 NV ARP unit :192? McLaughlin-Buick / 1942 NV ARP unit :1924 Nash / 1942 NV ARP chemical & hose wagon :1942 Ford V8 / NVFD-built hose wagon :1928 LaFrance Type 92 pumper (500/?) (SN#L-148) :1928 LaFrance Type 94 City Service ladder truck (SN#L-147) :1925 Pumper 'External Links' *North Vancouver City Fire Department 'Station Map' North Vancouver City Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus